


White Roses

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Fluff, Kid Dipper, M/M, Magic, Random Bill and Dipper bonding, Roses, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wants his plant to grow like Mabel's and Bill just might be the help he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random fluff that I wanted to write, I don't know but enjoy!

Dipper stared down at the small pot before him, the plant’s thin leaves crisp and green as they soaked in the sun. The small boy's mocha eyes traveled over the tiny plant's features, Mabel had wanted to grow roses but while his twin's plant had grown and thrived, Dipper's had taken much longer, the leaves barley having had sprout, light, delicate leaves that were almost transparent as the sun shown down on the small brown pot. A frown slipped onto Dipper's chubby face, he wanted his plant to grow big and strong like his sister's. Small white buds littered her growing pot, the buds nuzzled into the sprouting stems, the flowers ready to bloom any day. But Dipper's pot had yet to grow any buds, nothing but the first leaves in his small pot. A heavy pressure weighted down on the boy's head of messy curls, a buzzing warmth filled him up and Dipper couldn't help the smile that broke out on his lips.

"Bill!"

The boy plucked the triangle demon off his head with his pudgy hands, cradling his yellow friend as he brought him down to eye level. Bill's single eye was crinkled in excitement, the demon's tiny body sitting snug in the human's sweaty hands.

"Hey Pine Tree, what are you wasting your pathetic human existence on?"

The boy giggled at Bill's quirky attitude, the small brunette used to his friends odd behavior,

"Hey Bill, I'm not doing much, just waiting for my plant to grow."

Dipper's voice faded out as he was reminded of his current situation. Bill floated out of the boy's hands, looking the growing plant carefully over. His tiny black hand reaching out and touching the leaves, surprisingly gentle for a demon of destruction.

"What's so special about this simple piece of organic matter?"

Dipper watched Bill pet the leaves, his eyes wary, waiting for the demon to tear apart his beautiful plant.

"Well, me and Mabel wanted to grow some flowers but Mabel's is growing faster then mind and I really want mine to grow."  
Bill hovered closer to Dipper, his wide eye staring off in thought,

"Well, what if I showed you how to make it grow using magic?"

Dipper instantly perked up, his round face lighting up as he stared up at the dream demon, his wide, mocha eyes seeing stars,

"You'll show me magic?!"

Dipper couldn't suppress the face splitting grin that stretched across his lips, Bill had never shown him magic before! Bill inspected his nonexistent fingernails, his triangular body floating next to the boy, the demon doing his best to mask his excitement,

"Sure kid, I'll show you some magic, _if_ you let me sleep in your bed tonight."

Bill let slip a chuckled as he watched his sapling's chubby face, his lips forming into a pout that the demon couldn't help but deem adorable.

"But Bill, what if Mabel sees you?"

The demon rolled his eye, floating down and leaning against the tiny pot,

"Pine Tree please, Shooting Star will be too busy dreaming about rainbows and glittery unicorns to notice me."

The brunette thought it over, nobody knew about Bill, the demon was Dipper's secret, one he had kept for as long as he could remember. For some reason Bill didn't want anyone else knowing about him.

"Hmm, okay Bill, if you say so."

The yellow triangle doubled in brightness, Bill's glow illuminating the already bright room,

"Great kid, I knew you'd see it my way."

Bill held his tiny hand out, cobalt flames over talking the black appendage,

"Let's shake on it."

Dipper took Bill's flaming hand, completely trusting the demon he'd known all his life. The flames were an odd combination of cold and warm, freezing the surface of his hand while heating up the inside, sending a wave of electricity through him before Bill let go.

"Now,"

Bill floated up, a certain smugness clearly evident in his voice,

"Let's teach you some magic."

He brushed Dipper's bangs away from his forehead, the chubby brunette panicking and throwing his pudgy hands up in order to hide his birthmark,

"Bill!"

Bill rolled his eye playfully, pulling his saplings fingers away,

"Relax kid, just gotta unlock your magic."

Dipper quirked his eyebrow up at the triangle,

"My magic’s locked?"

Bill poked Dipper's birthmark, another small jolt of electricity shooting through him. Dipper suddenly felt different, almost lighter. It was an odd feeling, one that had the small boy practically buzzing with excitement. Bill hovered back towards the pot,

  
"Yup, but not anymore. Alright Pine Tree, all you got to do is touch the plant and think about it growing."

Dipper looked down at the demon,

"That's it? No spell?"

Bill chuckled,

"Nope, not for you kid, you're special."

Dipper beamed,

"I-I'm special?"

"Yup."

Bill left it at that, floating back as he waited for the small human to use his magic. Dipper gently wove his fingers through the delicate leaves, he wanted the flowers to grow, he wanted to be like Mabel, and most of all, he wanted to make Bill proud.

He didn't dare close his eyes, his large orbs watching the light green sprouts as he summoned all his will power to make his plant grow.

It started off a small tickle running through his finger tips, a warm and tingly buzz that slowly spread throughout his whole body. Dipper's round face formed into a wide smile. The small, green sprouts in front of him had began to slowly shake and grow. The stem stretching longer as the leaves became fuller and wider, more of them growing before the buds began to appear. Dipper let out a sharp gasp, the small boy doing his best to remain focused and not mess up. He could feel his plant growing between his fingers, his sweaty palms brushing against the soft leaves. When the first bud bloomed he let out a tiny squeak. His excitement too much to contain as the flowers began to open, their round, white forms leaning towards the sun.

Bill watched all this in silence, his glowing form hovering as he observed his human work his magic. The flowers soon finished blooming and Dipper removed his hand, admiring his work. His rose bush was beautiful, the delicate, white roses a sharp contrast to the lush green of the leaves.

"Good work, kid!"

Bill finally spoke up,

"I knew you had it in you!"

Dipper's heart soared at the demon's praise, his pudgy, little fingers shooting out, grasping the beaming triangle before enveloping him in a tight hug. Dipper nuzzled into Bill's awkward form, the yellow demon warm and soft, a texture Dipper knew the demon only felt for him,

"Thanks, Bill."

Dipper mumbled into Bill's hat, a rosy blush spreading across his plump cheeks. Bill hummed in response,

"No problem, kid. No problem."


End file.
